1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing an ink jet recording head, an ink jet recording head and an ink jet recording device. The invention particularly relates to a method with which it does not need to joint substrates adhesively and it is possible to prevent a nozzle orifice from being blocked with adhesive.
2. Related Art
Referring to FIG. 10A, an ink jet recording head 200, which is an example of related art, has a piezoelectric element 201 (or piezo-element), a driver circuit 203 that drives the piezoelectric element, a sealing plate 205 that is used for sealing the piezoelectric element, a reservoir 207 to which an ink fluid is supplied from outside, a substrate 210 that has a vibrating plate 209 and a pressure generating chamber 211, and a nozzle plate 220 that has a nozzle orifice 213. Referring to FIG. 10B, the above-mentioned parts and components are assembled and bonded adhesively in the ink jet recording head 200. The piezoelectric element 201 is further coupled to the driver circuit 203 through wire-bonding.
In recent years, the nozzle orifices are highly densely arranged and it is getting harder to couple the piezoelectric element 201 and the driver circuit 203 by wire bonding and the bonding technique almost reaches to a technological limit for today's ink jet recording head. In order to tackle this problem, a manufacturing method that solves the problem has been disclosed. JP-A-2001-205815 is a first example of the related art and JP-A-2001-162794 is a second example of the related art. The examples disclose a method in which the driver circuit is directly formed on the substrate or the sealing plate. According to the method, the piezoelectric element and the driver circuit are coupled each other through a metal wiring line which is formed by using a photolithography technique, or coupled through flip-chip mounting thereby more minute distant coupling is possible compared with the wire bonding technique. Through such method, it is possible to accommodate the dense arrangements of the nozzle orifices.
However the methods disclosed by the first and second examples are developed on a condition that the substrates are adhesively bonded each other. More specifically, substrates on which elements are provided or processed are jointed and bonded therefore the manufacturing process becomes complicated and it is difficult to reduce a manufacturing cost. Moreover, according to the method of the examples, adhesive is used to bond the substrates but the adhesive is sometimes leaked out from the jointing part and subjected to cover the nozzle orifice. As the size of the nozzle orifice becomes smaller and those nozzle orifices are more densely arranged, chances of blocking the opening with adhesive increase.